


First Spell

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred's first attempt at controlled spellwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintchocolate_gelato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintchocolate_gelato/gifts).



His first spell was something simple. Alfred had always had an excessive amount of magic, and little control, so the spell Arthur showed him how to do was really very small and easy. Just to give the boy a sense of how to control his magic. All he had to do was focus the magic on a single spot, and let it melt the ice, but the first five times Alfred tried, the ice exploded instead. He sat there for hours, just trying to focus, only moving when the ice would explode or start to melt on it's own.   
  
Matthew sat safely away from his brother, reading over a book on theory Arthur had left him. He peeked over the top of the book every now and again, watching his brother, chewing on his lip a little worriedly. With each failed attempt, Alfred grew more and more frustrated, and angry, it becoming almost tangible. The longer it took, the more volatile Alfred's magic would become, and Matthew couldn't help the worry he felt over what might be the outcome.  
  
After the eighth time the ice had exploded, and Alfred had to replace it, Matthew got up and moved to stand next to Alfred, letting their shoulders brush together, and reaching down to take hold of his hand. "Calm down."  
  
"it won't melt." Alfred fumed, glaring at the ice.  
  
"It will." Matthew reassured, keeping his voice soft and quiet. Arthur was outside, and he wouldn't be happy finding Matthew had abandoned his studies. His thumb rubbed circled into the back of Alfred's hand, and slowly, Alfred relaxed, his expression shifting into one of disappointment. "It just takes practice. I can't even make it explode, you know."  
  
Giving a bitter little laugh, Al deflated a bit further, and leaned on Matthew. He scrunched up his face a little, and sulkily laid his head on his brother's shoulder, "I don't like it."  
  
Pressing a quick kiss against Al's forehead, Matt nodded, knowingly. He squeezed Al's hand one more time, "Try it again, just one more time."  
  
Not looking very confident, Al squeezed Matt's hand back, and nodded. He took a few deep breathes, and locked his eyes on the ice, fumbling weakly over the words for the spell, and willing the ice to melt. At his side, Matt continued rubbing at the back of his hand, and presented a comforting presence that helped soothe out the force Alfred willed, and slowly, the ice glowed a soft blue, melting in the bowl. When the spell was finished there were still chunks of ice, but there'd been no explosion, and no adverse effects.  
  
The spell had worked!  
  
Alfred lit up, and turned to hug his brother, a bright smile taking the place of all the anger and frustration he'd felt earlier. "It worked! It actually worked!"  
  
Giving a sloppy kiss to Matt's cheek, Al picked the bowl up, and rushed to show Arthur what he'd accomplished, before giving Matt a chance to even blush over the overly affectionate thank you.


End file.
